Grounding Rumors
by alecto8
Summary: People talk, even more when it's about important people. They were looks, sometimes they stood a little too close...just enough to get an intresting Rumor going about the commander and the sky princess.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke had been checking on Lexa regularly ever since they escaped the gorilla, well that's probably what it was at first.

She was used to the stares, but recently they had changed, so much that one night, during dinner, she asked the only person close enough who could reply.

"Am I paranoid or are the grounders giving me weird looks?"

Octavia cleared her throat.

"Well. Most of them are talking about you and the commander"

Clarke frowned, not understanding.

"You guys being lovers is a serious issue for them"

The blond spit out the water she had been trying to drink.

"What?!"

Octavia laughed. "So is it true? You and the commander?"

Clarke opened and closed her mouth a few times before getting up. She needed to talk to Lexa.

Most people watch her pass, but no one dared to stop her as she walked up to the commander, who was eating too, with her own.

She leaned close to their leader "We need to talk?"

"When I'm done eating"

"Please Lexa"

The commander gave her a look, so Clarke did the first thing that came to her mind she sat down next to the other woman. She received looks but it's not like it would change anything.

"It must be important for you to wait by my side"

Clarke grabbed an empty glass, filled it with the local alcohol before drinking it in one swig. Lexa raised an eyebrow but did not comment.

The blond winced then leaned as close as she could to the commander so she could whisper in her hear.

"Most of your people think we are…lovers"

"I know"

"You know!"

It was loud, so loud that everybody else in the room got quiet and looked at them.

The commander sighed, got up grabbing her plate in one hand and Clarke's arm in the other.

The blond heard one of the warrior speak in his native language, making most people laugh. She was pretty sure it was about her as she saw Lexa mumble for a second.

"What did he say?"

She got no reply as she was pulled into Lexa's tent. The brunette sat down and resumed eating.

Clarke couldn't wait. "So?"

"I'm waiting for you to say what you had to"

"Why do you people think we are lovers?"

"I would guess our interactions"

"Did you tell them it's not true?"

"No"

"Why not?!"

"Why would I? My people are not really fond of our alliance. It has progressed, thanks to Lincoln's mate but it still needs work. You are protected like this. Hurting you would mean hurting me"

"Isn't it a sign of weakness?"

"Not if they don't see you as a weakness to me."

"Won't they think this alliance is based on our relationship?"

"It's not uncommon for our people to forge alliances through lovers, even bonding ceremonies"

"So they have a problem with it if it's for mutual help, but not if you take a lover?"

Lexa put her plate down. "We have many tradition, respected traditions"

Many possibilities came up in Clarke's mind. She sat down beside the commander.

"How long are you going to let them think that?"

"I'm not sure. People need to see how much we can learn from one another. The help we could give each other. Is it a problem for you?"

"No"

"You're sure? You reaction is kind of strong"

"I was more than surprised"

"So like me, you're not going to say anything"

Clarke wasn't sure if it was a question or the commander telling her they would keep this charade up.

"Do I have to do anything to keep the rumors going?"

"I don't think so, it started on its own, just don't start any relationship"

Clarke sorted "Like that's the kind of thing on my mind at the moment"

"Good. I would rather not have to have to kill the competition"

The blond gave her a look. "You wouldn't?"

"As you said, no sign of weakness"

"So we are lovers. Wait a…we don't have to go through a bonded ceremony you mentioned earlier, right?"

"Not at this point"

Clarke's mouth fell open. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't say anything about our relationship so the rumors are very different from a person to another. You are from my future official mate to an expensive sexual pleasure"

"They think I'm your sex toy?!"

"Some do"

"And they would agree to an alliance for this"

"Only for a short amount of time, but since no one is sure. No one will make a move"

"Fine, they can think we are lovers or whatever, but let it be known I'm not a sex slave or anything like that"

"If I make it official, you'll be expected to act as a lover"

They looked at each other for a minute before Clarke spoke again. "Fine. I guess I'll need to have a talk with my mother"

"She cannot know the truth"

"But…"

"It could be dangerous if people realized they had been deceived"

"That's just my mom"

"Is she known for keeping secrets?"

Clarke didn't speak but the expression on her face made Lexa wonder what had happened between them. The commander closed the discussion.

"The less people know about it, the most likely the truth will remain hidden"

"So just the two of us?"

Lexa nodded.

"Then I guess I still need to talk to my mom, to make my coming out?"

"Coming out?"

"I'd rather she learned the news of our relationship by me"

That the commander understood. The blond couldn't let it go.

"So really what did your warrior say as we were living?"

"Nothing interesting"

"He commented on our 'relationship', didn't he?"

"In a way"

"I'm bound to hear these kind of things. Let me know what I could be up against"

"It wasn't serious. He just commented on how you couldn't wait to…get some action going now that I could move without being in pain again"

"They thought I came looking for sex?"

"One just made a joke about it"

"Is it expected?"

"If you were my lover? Yes"

"I'm not sure how I should take that"

"I don't understand it but some men seem to respect sexual skills"

"So what? You have a reputation?" Seeing a smirk on Lexa's face for the first time, she continued "And an ego"

"I think. If you want this to work. You'll need to stay a little longer in here. Let them wonder"

"No. We both agree, we don't want them to think, we want them to know we are lovers?"

"I guess" Lexa wasn't sure where the sky princess was going with that.

Clarke had a grin on her face "Then let's give them something to talk about"

Lexa's eyes grew wide as she watched the blond started to moan, making noises as if she was having sex, then scream "Ah Yes! Lexa!"


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke walked out a while later, more embarrassed than she had expected. Blushing furiously she started to walk faster. The looks she crossed were amused, but no one said anything.

Once back in the sky people's camp she went to look for Octavia, who was taking care of a weapon.

"That's new"

"Part of my training. That's not mine though. I'm not ready, or so I'm told"

"Listen, about earlier…"

"You mean when you freaked out?"

"I was just surprised. Just…do our people say the same things?"

"Hmm some do, others thinks you and my brother just need more time"

"Bellamy? Do people have nothing else to do?"

Octavia snickered. "They gossip about what they can. Upcoming death is really not that fun"

"What I came here to say is. Do not speak about it until I've told my mom"

Octavia froze, then looked up slowly towards the blonde, mouth slightly ajar.

"You mean it's true?!"

"Shush!"

Looking around Clarke was relieved that no one was really paying attention to them.

"So you and the commander? Really?!"

"You'll probably hear the grounders talk about it later. I was rather vocal with Lexa in her tent"

Clarke kept repeating in her mind that she could not laugh, but Octavia had it coming after the way she teased her before.

"You and…oh my god!" Then in an even lower tone "Was she your first?"

"Octavia!"

"Come on, you didn't have sex with…?"

She didn't finish her sentence, realizing what she was about to say. The memories still fresh, it was bound to be worse for the blonde. Changing the subject and fast.

"Was she any good?"

Clarke rolled crossed her arms and made a face.

The apprentice rolled her eyes before talking again. "None of my business, okay"

"So please don't speak about it until I told my mom"

"And when are you going to tell her?"

"As soon as I find her"

"Why bother, I can talk about it then"

"Just wait until you see me walk out, then you can gossip all you want, with anyone"

Octavia observed the blond in front of her, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, rubbing her hands on her pants.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little nervous is all"

The brunette couldn't believe she was saying it but "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, no, I couldn't ask you to…please?"

Octavia who was still sharpening a blade was pondering whether this was a good idea or not. It was going to be very uncomfortable, but on the other hand very entertaining, and she needed that with the men of her life gone.

So she put down the weapon, the sharpening stone, wiped her hands on her jeans as she got up.

"Let's do this"

"You sure, we can do it later if you need…"

"You weren't even this scared when we were facing the grounders for the first time. True, it was not the same kind of fear, but it's just your mother"

"Like you never had to say anything that scary to Bellamy"

"Point taken. So…are we doing this or not?"

Octavia gave Clarke a look. The blonde sighed, the apprentice felt she should try again.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger"

"Or destroy you emotionally"

"Way to kill the motto and the mood. Let's go"

Clarke tried to turn around a few times but Octavia managed to get her in front of her mother.

"Hey mom"

Just one look was all it took for her mother to see something was up.

"What did you do?"

Octavia mumbled, but the blond heard her anyway "More like who"

She grunted as an elbow hit her already bruised ribs.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I forgot!"

"It's okay"

Being a doctor first, Abigail sat the girl on a bed. Checking her as she was talking to her daughter.

"It must be something big"

Not that she thought about commenting, but still Octavia received a glare from the blonde who spoke.

"Why do you always expect me to be up to something?"

"Because you usually are"

"I just came to tell you I'm dating someone"

Her mother stopped what she was doing and faced her.

"You are?"

"Yes"

"You never felt the need to announce that before"

"I know, but this time it's different. It's a girl"

Logically Abigail turned to the one accompanying her little one. Octavia's eyes got wide.

"Oh wow, so not me!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Moral support I guess"

"Yeah mom, I'm not suicidal, Lincoln would kill me for even trying"

Octavia wasn't sure about the suicidal thing, the commander was pretty scary, but kept her mouth shut. Looking bored. That expression was always useful.

"Clarke you can tell me anything"

"I'm doi…dating Lexa! I'm dating Lexa" She had to stop thinking about the show she put.

"Lexa? Lexa? Do I know her?"

"Well you see…"

Octavia felt it was going to go on forever. "Sure you do. But you probably call her the commander"

Abigail grew pale in a second. "You are in a relationship with the grounder's commander"

Clarke could only nod.

The room was silent for a while until Abigail spoke again. "Okay. Okay. Are you sure?"

"Yes mom, I'm pretty sure"

"Is it? I mean…she is…it's on your own free will?"

"Wha…Mom! Lexa wouldn't do that! She is not like that"

"Well you do know her pretty well"

Both Griffin women glared at Octavia, a second later she was getting up "I think I hear someone calling me. Yep, I should go"

As soon as she was out, the doctor turned to Clarke.

"Do you need to talk about anything? Do you have any question?"

And this was becoming way too awkward. "No. No…but, thanks. I…should go now too"

Before walking through the room she turned one last time towards her mother.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I'm okay, worried that it's the grounder's commander, but I'm being a mom"

"So we are good?"

"Yes, we are good"

Clarke nodded as she walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as she was out Clarke saw Indra talking to a really not pleased Octavia. She got closer and understood that the grounder was scolding at her…she'd like to say friend, but it was more complicated than that. She was part of the hundred, she understood the importance of this alliance and so much more.

Octavia was the only one left here who could more or less understand.

The blond interrupted them.

"It's my fault. I asked her to come with me. I needed her help"

Indra was glaring at her, as usual. She clenched her jaw a few times before speaking.

"I told her to do something and she walked away"

"She just paused to help me, now she's going back to it"

"She is my apprentice. She should only listen to me"

"I know. I'm sorry. I wanted her by my side as I brought the news of my relationship with Lexa"

She knew she probably shouldn't use it, but Lexa had to her it gave her a certain status among her people. She didn't really understand it yet. It was worth a try anyway.

Indra took a step back and said something in grounder, her warriors looked at them, then walked away.

The blonde turned to Octavia. "What did she say?"

"She said you had announced that you are their leader's lover"

"Where did she go then?"

"I'm pretty sure she left to check if it's true of if she can deck you. Thanks by the way"

"I'm not sure if I want to hit or hug you"

"Don't even think about it?"

"Still sore?"

"A little. Most importantly that's how rumors get started"

Clarke raised an eyebrow. "Fine I won't hug you" She raised her fist but was stopped by the other woman's voice.

"I was talking about both"

"You are kidding?"

Octavia just smiled at the question. "I need to learn more about their traditions and rituals"

The blonde rolled her eyes as she said that before walking away.

She was just a few steps away as she heard Octavia tease her again.

"I'm pretty sure the commander will be more than willing to teach you a thing or two"

Some of the grounders around them snickered.

She chose not to show how she really felt. She just walked away faster when in her mind she was turning around and giving the other woman the finger.

People had more than enough to talk about, including the sky people.

* * *

Once again that day Clarke found herself walking in the grounder's camp.

She sat by Lexa, eating the last meal of the day. The brunette glanced at her.

"What is it this time?"

"Nothing. I just got fed up of the stares and the whispers"

"It's pretty much the same here"

"Yes, but at least here I don't understand what they are saying. I can convince myself they are talking about something else"

The commander didn't react on the outside. She should not, so instead she put food in Clare's plate, filled her glass. The blonde was surprised.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking care of what's mine"

"Who, not what. And I can't be owned"

Lexa gave her a look. "We agreed, you are mine"

The looked at each other's eye, all the while being observed by the others.

Clarke filled Lexa's glass too. "As much as you are mine"

Leaning closer to the blond so no one else could hear her.

"Are you challenging me in public?"

Looking around as discreetly as possible, Clarke realize they were watched by all.

"I didn't realize"

"We will have to talk about it, but for now"

The commander grabbed the back of the blonde's head and pulled her forcefully to her.

Clarke resisted her urge to struggle and was surprised after a while, the kiss changed, it became soft just before Lexa stopped. "Eat"

Mouth slightly ajar, the blond could only nod. I took her a minute to put herself together. Kissing a guy never felt like that.

She didn't say another thing during the meal, observing others. Amazed by the change, the simple thought of her being in a relationship with the commander and they were treating her differently, with more respect.

Once the commander finished eating, she got up, saying something to the people there, most replied. Clarke got up as well, obviously they needed to talk.

The guard in front of the commander's tent were giving her looks, she rolled her eyes as she walked in.

"I'm not exactly sure what I did, but I'm sorry"

"Clarke, you can't act like that. I'm the commander, if I feed you, you are honored. You do not demean me, or my actions"

"I didn't mean to"

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea"

"No, we need this alliance"

"You and your people need this alliance"

"You do too, we have so much you could learn for us"

"I know that, but we do not need it"

"What about your people in mount weather?"

"It might take more time, but we could free them on our own"

In a way Clarke knew that already, the commander was the kind of person who could do pretty much anything on her own, one of the reason people gravitated around them.

"You, just like me, are using this situation to your advantage to make this alliance work. You see what they don't, what you can get from us"

"Yes, and for it to work for me, you cannot demean me in front of my men"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Yet you did"

"What got you in this mood?!"

Clarke saw something, she was right, there was something more to this argument, there was anger sure, but there was pain. In a lower tone she asked again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong"

The blond gave her a meaningful look.

"They didn't see me in a relationship in a while. Since Costia"

"Oh"

"I told you, you were mine and you took it as an insult"

"I really didn't mean to. This was just my pride and…I don't really know what to say"

Lexa nodded, not looking at the other woman. Clarke couldn't leave it like that.

"Just tell me what to do and I'll do it"

Lexa sighed "Just be yourself, but remember my place, and yours, while you are among my people"

"You are the commander. Got it"

Clarke's eyes grew wide as she watched Lexa start to shed some clothes.

"What are you doing?!"

"Getting ready for bed"

"Oh, hmm okay"

The blonde was stopped as she turned around, by the commander's voice.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my camp, get some sleep"

"You are sleeping here"

"I am?"

"You are my lover, you are sleeping with me. You are expected to, just like helping me to remove my armor, clean me or even help me if I'm wounded, would I need you to"

Clarke didn't really have a choice at the moment. She sat on Lexa's bed, removing her shoes, under Lexa's amused gaze.

"No objection?"

"Do you snore?"

"I don't think so. But I'll be cleaning myself before bed"

Clarke froze at that, eyes wide she looked up. "With a cloth?"

"In a bath"

The blonde gulped. "Am I expected to help you?

"You are, but we will just tell them you did, though you need to be there with me in case someone comes looking for me about an important matter"

Clarke's eyes grew even wider, if it was possible, as she saw breasts, she meant as Lexa removed her shirt.

She turned around after she realized she had been staring for too long. She heard Lexa laugh, then more clothes, what she could guess were drapes being moved then at last water. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

After a few minutes Clarke went into the next room, the water reaching Lexa's shoulder.

"I have to get in with you?"

"Yes"

"Then turn around. Or close your eyes"

"Sky people" None the less she executed herself, opening her eyes only when she hear and felt the water move.

Lexa's eyes couldn't help but look down, she couldn't really see anything but Clarke still felt the need to put her arm up, glaring.

"You've seen mine"

"No, you showed me yours"

This was really awkward for Clarke, feeling self-conscious she barely moved, trying not to look at the commander, which of course seemed to be impossible. Lexa was cleaning herself in slow moves, she had to be doing this on purpose, or so Clarke told herself as she caught a grin on the other woman's face, one of the times she couldn't help but look.

Clarke squealed when something came fast towards her face, she grabbed it, a foot. She was going to drop it and scold at Lexa as Indra walked in.

Lexa just smiled as she told to the blond. "That's no reason to stop"

Clarke did as she was told, anything to keep up the appearances in public, even a foot massage.

Indra didn't act as if anything was strange.

"Commander, we have reports of mountain men in the area"

"Have some scouts watch them for now. Let's see what they'll do."

The older woman nodded, but gave a look at Clarke on her way out. As soon as she was sure she was alone, she let go of the foot, glaring at Lexa.

"What did you think you were doing?!"

"That looked awfully domestic, don't you think?"

"It looked as if I was some kind of…servant"

"Indra probably loved the idea"

"Had it been anyone else?"

"Very few would walk in like she did"

Then the blonde frowned. "How did you know she was here?"

"I have many skills"

The blond rolled her eyes before splashing the woman in front of her. A small water fight ensued. Neither of them wanted to stop first, to lose.

Clarke closed her eyes for a second before she felt an arm around her waist, then she was underwater for a few seconds.

Coming out of the water breathing hard, she pulled her blond hair from her face, to see a smile on the commander.

"I always win"

Clarke splashed her again, but stopped after a warning look, then blushed realizing Lexa had a good view, she lowered herself slightly.

"Clean yourself so we can get out"

"I'm good"

The commander sighed, standing in the bath, drops of water running down her naked skin.

The blonde tried again not to look, but she still couldn't help herself, it was all because of the water, her eyes were attracted by the movement of course.

"Clean yourself"

And then she saw the back, damn water. While finishing her bath Clarke was wondering if Lexa had really spoken while she was leaving the room, complaining about sky people.

The blonds did as fast as she could, she didn't know how long she would be left alone.

A few minutes later she was joining Lexa in the other room.

The commander, dressed in some kind of shorts and a small top was leaning on a table, look at the same maps again, the area surrounding their camps, the mountains.

"Anything new?"

The commander didn't look up.

"No, still waiting" Obviously something she didn't like.

"It's the best thing to do at the moment"

"I know, but we need another option, in case your friend Bellamy can't do his part"

"He will"

"It cannot be our only plan. Maybe the mountain men getting closer will give us some insight, one way or another"

The blonde knew what she meant, but Bellamy would pull through. She knew he would. It was not a subject she wanted to dwell on, even if it could distract her from the situation she put herself in.

"So after the bath, what?" Had to ask Clarke.

"Bed"

"To sleep?"

It had slipped out so naturally it made the commander laugh.

"Unless you plan on giving some kind of show for the people outside again, yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Well…are you?"

"Yes! Yes. It just…stop teasing me tonight"

"But I like the preliminaries"

"You just like teasing! Please stop it"

Lexa realized something at that moment, the blonde had some kind of power over. She couldn't resist that tone, paired with that look…Deep down she knew it wasn't good, she couldn't really afford any weakness at the moment but it had been so long since she felt it. It felt good. Now it was all about control.

Without saying a thing she just went to bed, on her side facing away from Clarke.

The blond felt bad even if she didn't do anything wrong. She sighed and joined the other woman in bed. After a few tensed minutes Clarke turned, getting as close to Lexa as she could, spooning her. She felt the commander tense so she explained.

"Just in case anyone walk it"

Lexa didn't say that she should be the big spoon then. She just savored the moment, one of these little things…

Clarke on the other hand was in a very different situation. She couldn't rub her thighs together, not this close to the other woman. She remembered the shiver that went down her spine earlier as she felt a lot of skin and nipples against her back. She could smell Lexa, felt her this close. These feelings were familiar, but never this strong before.

She was sure she was attracted to a woman. She had to understand that then, and with the grounder's commander. It was complicated, in so many ways.

But when she bit her lip as the body against her moved. She was just with Lexa. How was she going fall asleep?


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a long time since Clarke slept like that. With a smile on her face she opened her eyes, stretched like a cat and frowned. She looked around, she was alone.

She stayed in bed a few more minutes contemplating what her life had become and what she wanted next.

The first priority was to get their people out of mount weather. Build strong alliances to be safe and rebuild a society, whether it would evolve with the grounder was a big question mark.

Lexa was another story, she had come to accept she was attracted to a woman, the commander. Not the right moment to fall for her, but it seemed that she couldn't help it, she could feel herself slipping.

The blonde sighed as she got up. She had to face the day.

She looked around as soon as she got out, one of the tent's guard informed her.

"The commander was called for a problem on our border"

"Thanks"

He nodded and started to follow her as she walked, him and the others around the tent, she turned to be sure. He turned with her.

"What are you doing?"

"Your protection is our assignment"

"What?"

"We've been chosen by the commander herself to keep you safe"

She saw pride in him as he said that. She couldn't go against Lexa, she didn't want to seem disrespectful towards her, or her people.

"I need to go back to my camp"

"We'll get horses"

One of them left, then came back with horses. She didn't really know what to say.

Malik was the most talkative of her guards on their trip, dark hair, green eyes, it was hard to say anything else seeing as he had paint on his face.

"So how long are you supposed to guard me?"

"As long as the commander honor us with that request"

"Just to understand, why does it honor you to act as a babysitter?"

"You are one of the things our commander cares the most about. Protecting her official lover is an honor"

She frowned when he said thing and not person, but didn't comment. Her new companion took that opportunity to ask.

"It doesn't fit the sky people's courting rituals?"

"I'm not really sure what you mean by that. We don't have any rules or protocol to follow"

"Don't you mate for life? Have a joining ceremony?"

"We have a joining ceremony, we get married. That's it"

"It's a little…disappointing"

She moved her head to the side.

"Are you mated?"

"I am, with a little on the way"

"Congratulation"

He nodded then seemed a little uncomfortable as he asked. "Are you thinking about mating with the commander?"

Obviously she was thinking about her and Lexa mating, but she was sure it was not in the way Malik asked.

"Things are complicated"

There was a silence between them. "I think I could see myself with her"

It was the truth, she didn't know what kind of reply she should give. So she told him the truth even if it wasn't about the rest of her life yet.

She chose to go back to small talk. It was safer this way, that is, until they were shot at.

She ran as fast as she could and found Octavia ready to kill a mountain man. Clarke put a stop to it before a possible source of information was killed.

They patched his suit in a rush, he was shaken but not dead. She knew the grounders didn't like helping him, even less after one of her guards died.

She felt the tension surrounding her. Nothing new, but she had to deal with it.

She had been sitting for a while thinking about her next move should be. Her mother was a problem.

"You should let Indra question him"

"I do not support torture. And he could lie, then it's too late for anything else"

"If you want we can put your chancellor back in her place"

"My mother?"

"Still, she takes too many liberties"

She realized he didn't understand how her people worked. Her mother was their official chancellor, their leader. However grounders saw her as the sky people's leader. Even before they thought her agreement with Lexa.

Once again she was running, this time when Bellamy was on the radio. At last, good news.

He had managed to get free, with some help. Maya's fate in the future would be a difficult one.

They now had access to a grounder's army, inside the mountain itself. Some of her guards seemed to understand what it meant, but no one voiced an opinion.

Bellamy needed more time and on their side they had to deal with their prisoner. That gave her an idea.

A few minutes later she was watching Indra, who was scolding at Octavia again, probably teaching her in her own way. Clarke interrupted them again.

"Indra. I need you and your men to come with me"

A few words in grounders and it was done. They were on their way their new radioactive free cell.

Indra made a face as she understood they were free the mountain man, but it was her second who questioned her friend.

"You are letting him go?!"

"I am"

"Are you insane?!"

Clarke gave her a look, just like her mentor but not for the same reason. Indra would have hit a grounder for speaking that way to their commander's lover, even more so when the said commander ordered them to obey the blonde but she knew Octavia could speak like that to the sky princess, as some called her. She was allowed, and at least someone would yell at the blonde.

"Octavia, I need him to send a message to Mount Weather. Bellamy needs it. Now"

That's how Clarke found herself facing her mother at their camp's border.

"You may be the chancellor. But I'm in charge"

Whatever Indra thought about her move she didn't voice it, but she followed her anyway.

She just hoped the commander would agree with the way she dealt with their situation.

She pretty much did a coup, she'd have to deal with the consequences later.

She walked away from her mother, feeling her angry glare on her back. She was protected by the grounders. They were starting to feel like her people.


	5. Chapter 5

This was a mess. They were killing her own, Bellamy couldn't really act without giving his position and now a missile. Like she needed it.

Once her orders given to Raven she rode as fast as she could with her guards to the grounder's camp.

Without any leader there would be no chance of getting her friend's out, and the grounders would most likely attack the sky people again.

Out of breath she got down her horse, going straight to Octavian and Indra who arrived a while ago for the meeting necessary between the twelve tribes' leaders so they could organize this attack.

"I need to speak to the commander as soon as possible"

As they walked Octavia inquired about her brother. It was uncomfortable for Clarke to get her news. There was something else she knew and couldn't say. To avoid panic, to control the situation, to…

Lexa agreed to talk to her in private after the blonde excused herself for being late. Before walking in behind her she turned towards the two women and her guard.

"We heard that there are mountain men in the area. They are watching us planning something big. We need to find them but discreetly"

Indra nodded "We cannot let them know our intentions"

"Don't share that information with more people than you need to"

They exchanged a look, knowing it was something big, then Clarke walked in.

"You made me wait"

"I'm sorry Lexa. I'm not here for the meeting. Mount weather, they want to strike us down"

"Strike us down? How?"

"A Missile"

Clarke had never see the commander become pale, not even when they thought they were going to be eaten by a gorilla mutant.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We should start to evacuate"

"We can't, they would know we have someone inside"

"That's not sure"

"How many people did you tell?"

"I…" Clarke clenched her jaw.

Lexa knew she was right about the sky people's leader, what she was made of.

"You didn't tell anyone didn't you? Because you knew what needs to be done"

"So we should let all these people die?! What about you and the other leaders?"

"We will slip away when darkness will hide us"

"You…we can't!"

"Being a leader means making hard choices. You want me to try to save a few and condemn us all in the end. We need to lose this battle to win this war"

"I told Indra, Octavia and my guards"

"You told them about the missile?"

"I told them to look for mountain men in the area" Under the other woman look she turned her eyes to the side as she added. "Discreetly"

Lexa nodded. "You knew all along. Don't let your feeling weaken you now"

"But all these people…"

"Will die, today or another day. If the mountain men were to see us move, can you guarantee that they wouldn't send more than one missile to annihilate us all? Wipe this whole camp out?"

The blonde swallowed, the commander was right, once again.

A few hours later she felt like she was sick. She was going to vomit anytime soon.

She was following Lexa in the woods. The guilt was eating her up and it wasn't even done yet.

"Come on Clarke. We have to go farther"

"Maybe something can still be done"

"No missile were shot during my life, but from what I have heard…we need to go farther"

"I…"

The blonde was looking at the camp. All these people. Did she really have it in her to let them die…and do nothing?

This couldn't be? Her mother was in the camp.

"We have to go back!"

Lexa grabbed her arm. "We can't. Come"

"My mother is in the camp!"

The commander gave a pained look. "We can't go back now. We need to stay alive, we need to keep on living so we can fight another day"

There were close, looking into each other eyes. Her decision was made.

Clarke pulled the other girl into a hug, she felt her tense but she didn't let go. She didn't want to let go. Face in her hair she could smell her as she spoke.

"You can't die. You unite them all. You unite us all"

"Clarke…"

"No, I have to do this. I don't know if I can live with all their deaths on my conscience, but I'm sure I can't live with my mother's"

A few seconds passed before Clarke pulled back. Lexa had her arms in a vice grip. "Please don't"

The blonde knew what it meant for the commander to beg. As sad smile on her lips she leaned forward until their lips touched. It was slow and tender before it became desperate. It could be their first and last true kiss.

They didn't know how long it lasted, they had lost all sense of time, but they had to let go.

Feeling her move away Lexa grabbed the back of the blonde's head pulling their forehead together, took a few deep breath and let go.

Her mask was back on, but Clarke knew better as she gave one last look into the eyes of the woman she was pretty sure she was starting to get feelings for, even more so after that kiss.

She wasn't just shaking from fear as she turned her back to the other woman. She kept on telling herself not to look back. She couldn't take the risk of looking back as she disappeared into the grounder's camp.


	6. Chapter 6

Lexa had not been able to walk away. She couldn't move, not since the sky princess walked away.

This had rarely happened to her, such indecision, she knew what she had to do, stay safe, but there was a voice in her screaming, telling her to keep the blonde out of harm's way.

Her eyes grew wide as she watched the missile strike. Her hand moved to protect her eyes but she didn't flinch.

As she lowered her arm slowly she couldn't help but wonder where Clarke was. Was she safe? Was she even alive?

Her feet started to move on their own, faster and faster until she was running.

It seemed like an eternity but she found the blonde stumbling right outside the camp, Lexa was relived but she weight on her stomach wasn't completely gone.

She grabbed Clarke's elbow and turned her around. Still in shock the blonde's eyes were lost in the vague.

The commander couldn't stop herself, she moved her hands all over Clarke's body checking for an injury. She stopped on her lower abdomen when she felt something wet. Blood.

This couldn't be happening. Not again.

Lexa let herself drop on her knees to check the injury. Thanks the gods, it wasn't deep.

She let her head drop on the other girl's stomach, then she sighed as she held the other girl close, clutching her shirt.

Lexa looked up as she felt Clarke touch her hair.

"Lexa?"

She was up in a second, looking into the other woman's eyes.

"Clarke are you okay?"

"I…my mother…we were too close…"

"Where is she?"

"She…got back to the camp. As soon as the missile hit. She was…appalled by what I had done"

Tears started to from in the blonde's eyes.

"What have I done?"

Lexa grabbed her face so she would look straight into her pale blue eyes.

"We did what we had to. There was no other way. There was no other way"

She waited a little to be sure her words had sunk in before letting go. "Come we have to go now. If the mountain man see us it will have been for nothing"

"I could help them"

"They could strike again"

The commander looked deep into Clarke's eyes. She needed to understand.

She felt the other woman jump as they heard. Gunshots.

Someone was trying to gun down the survivors.

She watch the blonde's demeanor change as she said. "The spotter"

The commander knew then, they had to find him. And she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to change the sky princess' mind.

During their trek she did stop trying to make Clarke see the light. She knew she was blinded by her pain, her anger. Her heart was screaming for revenge. Blood for blood.

It pained Lexa to see Clarke like that. She had been down that road, probably even worse after Costia was caught…

She killed them all, but the pain remained. Only time had helped, she was getting there, part of her knew it was because of the blonde, her heart was feeling again. For better or for worse.

She sighed as she kept going, looking once more at the smoke in the sky thinking about her people there.

She was relieved that they found Lincoln in the woods. They had news.

She watched Clarke gulp and get teary eyes before letting out a small smile. Her friend Octavia was safe. Leading the grounders as ordered by a badly wounded Indra. The village's chief had been shot as soon as she got back. Every soldier looking for the mountain man had run back as soon as they saw the missile.

More of her people were safe, thanks to the sky princess. Lexa looked at the smoke. Then back at Lincoln, getting back into her commander role she led them to the mountain man.

Taking cover behind a tree she didn't have time to react as Clarke started to shoot. Lincoln understood it was their chance and in a few seconds it was done.

The sky princess had her kill and she cried. Lexa put her hand the blonde's wrist, lowering her arm, still holding the gun.

"Did that make you feel better?"

"No"

Lexa could see a familiar anguish in those eyes. She nodded but didn't say anything to Clarke, instead she turned towards Lincoln.

"Do you have any mean to tell our people we killed the sniper?"

He grabbed his horn and blew a few times, then Clarke was looking at his shoulder, stooping the bleeding as much as she could.

"You'll need stiches"

He just nodded before turning back to the commander, waiting.

"Let's go to our people"

The way down was quiet, they ran as fast as they could until they were standing over a crater, watching the sky people and the grounders working as one.

As soon as Lincoln spotted Octavia he ran towards her.

Lexa watched this reunion, then glanced at Clarke. The girl's look was kind of hollow as her eyes travelled from the wounded to the dead.

"Clarke?"

Lexa didn't get any reaction so she took her hand in hers and squeezed. Only then did the blonde look at her.

The moment was broken as people started to chant "Heda"

She knew what it meant so without letting Clarke go she spoke.

"What happened here will not stand. The mountain will fall. The dead will be avenged!"

Blood must have blood. It was how her people worked. She respected that even if she knew that death only brings death. It wouldn't bring anyone peace of mind. It wasn't her goal. She had to protect her people from the mountain.

The screams were cut short by the sky's people healer. The blonde's mother. The commander let her speak, knowing she was right, the wounded needed help. But she wasn't sure what the look between mother and daughter meant.

Lexa pulled on Clarke's hand. "I need to organize my people. This war is upon us"

The blonde nodded before grabbing her collar, bringing her closer to kiss her. It was quick and she wasn't sure what it meant. What was happening in the sky princess' mind? Did her heart beat as fast as hers?

She wasn't sure what was for show and for real anymore. She couldn't let herself get distracted now. She didn't need any weakness.

None the less she made sure to keep the blonde in sight at all times.

* * *

_Here is a new chapter! I hope you liked it! Feel free to comment, review, criticise, correct..._


	7. Chapter 7

This was a massacre. She helped her mother as much as she could. Healing the ones who could be helped. It didn't motivate them that most of the time dead bodies were pulled out of the rubbles.

Malik was back on the job, not leaving her side, except he was quiet.

Hands on a wounded man's chest she was interrupted by the commander.

"We have to go"

"There are so many people who…"

"It has been decided. We will get as close as we can to mount weather"

"Bellamy didn't disable the acid fog yet"

"We can't wait here anymore. Someone else will take care of the wounded"

As soon the commander spoke a woman she didn't know replaced her hands on the injured man.

In a sighed Clarke got up and followed the commander.

Once inside their tent Clarke started to wash her hands, trying to get the blood off.

Lexa frowned as the blonde kept on rubbing hard even though there was no more red on them. Her moves were getting frantic before the commander walked up to her, put hands out of the water, drying them with a rag.

"We need to get ready. We'll leave at first light tomorrow"

Lexa wasn't sure what she was waiting for but Clarke remained silent. Only when the commander let go of her hands did the blonde look up.

"They all died because of us"

"No. We didn't launch that missile"

"But we knew"

"Not everyone can be saved" They looked into each other eyes before Clarke turned around, and started packing whatever she could find. She needed to keep herself busy.

The blonde stopped when it was very dark, still on autopilot she went to bed a few minutes before the commander came back in the tent.

As usual with no modesty, Clarke watched Lexa undress, then get in bed by her side. She could feel how tensed she was.

"Was it that bad?"

"Blood must have blood. The cry has never been that loud"

They spent a few minutes like that, listening to the other breathing. Clarke was scared to fall asleep, scared of what she'd dream about.

"Lexa?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"Obviously. No"

"I'm…could…could you…"

She didn't need to babble more. Arms were wrapped around her body. Clarke leaned as close as she could. It was strange how she felt, this close to the other woman. She closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly.

Clarke woke up after another nightmare, still in the commander's arm. Slowly she twisted around. She lost track of time as she was watching the other woman.

The attraction she understood. Lexa was a beautiful woman, strong, independent, smart…

She was still infuriating sometimes, but she knew she felt more, something she shouldn't.

These feelings developed on their own. She couldn't deny it anymore.

She was falling in love with a woman who was as closed as a clam. She was screwed.

"Quit staring. I can't sleep"

Lexa didn't open her eyes or even move as she spoke. Clarke jumped as she heard her voice.

"I'm not even looking at you"

"Right"

"I'm not!"

"I can feel it"

"As if you could feel when someone is watching at you"

This time the commander's eyes opened "Are you questioning my abilities?"

"I would never"

Lexa had a small smile on her lips. Obviously not completely awake. Cute. Clarke only groaned in her head as she turned around. She knew if she didn't she would start smiling like a fool because of the other woman.

"Good night Clarke"

"Night" Was all the blonde replied trying to think about anything else.

They didn't see each other the next morning. Clarke did her best to avoid her that day. Staying behind with the sky people.

A little annoyed to see the commander look around as soon as she was staring at her for a while. She could really feel when someone was watching.

When the sun set she had to get in their tent, she could hear water. She had a flash of Lexa in her bath. She clenched her eyes shut for a second then looked around and frowned.

There was a map of the area on the table.

The commander joined her in the room a few minutes later. The blonde didn't turn around but she could hear Lexa move behind her.

"Don't do this to yourself Clarke"

"Doing what?"

"Over thinking things. You are doing what I did when I first took command. You can't move forward so it's giving you too much time to think. Once Bellamy shut down the acid fog and we can finally move forward everything will be clear"

"What if he can't? What if I sent him on a mission that was too dangerous?"

"You care for him"

Clarke was pretty sure she heard something change in Lexa's tone. It was most likely wishful thinking. She still turned around as she replied. "I care for all of them"

"You worry about him more"

It felt like an accusation. Clarke frowned, either she had to say something to change the subject, talk to Lexa about the big picture or dare do it. Dare to speak about what she felt. At least she would be sure. She'd know if she was projecting her feelings, or…

"Are you jealous?"

Lexa was surprised at that question. "I worry that your focus is on that boy instead of what's really important"

"You just told me to not over think this"

"I just don't want you to get distracted"

Clarke nodded "I need some air"

She walked out and walked though camp for a while, until she saw Octavia by a fire. Something was off.

Octavia knew. She knew their leaders left the village. Saving their lifes and leaving the others to die.

Hiding her feelings, something Clarke was good at. She tried to giver good reasons for what she did, but Octavia was all about feelings.

So she tried to manipulate her with her weak spot. "We did that to protect Bellamy. So no one knew he was in Mount weather"

Octavia shook her head "No. Bellamy would have never told you to do that. He would have found another way"

"I couldn't take that risk"

"Right. You are in charge now. You decide who lives or dies"

"Octavia…" Clarke stopped there as she saw the commander walk out of a tent close by, followed by a few grounders. The blonde froze and Octavia walked away.

Clarke didn't move as her friend was ordered to a guard post by a tall grounder.

Where were the small grounders anyway?

She walked up to the commander "She won't say anything"

"You can't be sure of that"

That was one of the times the commander got on her nerves so she walked away. With a strong feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was very wrong.

Which Indra confirmed. She ran as fast as she could. She couldn't let any more of her friends die. She managed to save Octavia's life and was surprised that no one stopped her or moved as she walked back into camp, a grounder at gun point and walked into the commander's tent, their tent with him.

Lexa was sitting on her throne when the blonde walked in.

"You sent him to kill Octavia"

"Leave us"

"He is not leaving my sight"

"Stand down for now and wait for my command"

The grounder turned to look at Clarke. She didn't back down and he obeyed his commander.

Both women were angry. Lexa for being caught and not getting her way. Clarke for so many other reasons.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just kill everyone you don't trust"

"Yes I can" Lexa was obviously being on the defensive as she turned away.

"Well I won't let you" Clarke followed her.

"You were willing to let her die just a few day ago. Nothing changed"

"I did"

"Not really. You are still listening to your feeling instead of your mind"

"No. I'm trusting myself. I'm trusting Octavia because I know her. Because I'm done being scared" Clarke took a step forward, walking in the commander's intimate's space.

"I know your feelings run deep. I saw your feeling when you had to kill Gustus. I saw your pain when you watched TonDc burn. I see your pain when you talk about Costia…and I see you running away from your feelings. Using the same excuse"

Clarke started to walk forward, with each step she took the commander took a step back.

"You want everyone to think you are above it all. But I see right through you"

Until she couldn't anymore. Lexa was cornered and the blonde wasn't sure anymore of what she could see in the other girl's eyes. "Get out"

The blonde didn't move "You were willing to let everybody dies just so we could win this war. I don't want to be that person"

Lexa gulped "Not everyone"

Clarke took a step back a little stunned and scared of what she could see in the other woman's eyes. "Then trust me"

There was a pause before the commander gave her an answer.

"I can't"

"Arh You are a coward!"

Clarke stopped before walking fully out the tent. Without turning around she warned the commander "If anything happens to Octavia. I'll make sure everyone knows what we did"

As soon as she was out he took a few deep breaths. This was too much.

She couldn't even take a breather. She had to try to speak to Octavia again.

* * *

Well that was pointless. She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince the other girl or herself.

It didn't matter. Octavia was the most stubborn person she knew. After Lexa. And her mother.

She frowned. There were many stubborn people in her life.

It wasn't about the get better. A grounder had told her she was expected in the commander's tent.

"You sent for me"

"Yes. Octavia has nothing to fear from me"

Something was different about the commander she seemed… unsettled. "I do, trust you. Clarke"

The blonde took a step forward as she spoke "I know how hard that is for you"

"I know you think my ways are hard. I do what I must to survive. For my people to survive"

"Don't you want more?"

"I don't know if I should"

"Stop thinking for a second and just…"

Clarke stopped as Lexa put her hand behind her head and kissed her. It was sweet and tender.

It was really happening. They kissed for a minute. Lexa went in for a second one but Clarke pulled back. "I need to know. Is this for real?"

"As real as it can get"

Clarke smiled before initiating the next kiss. They got lost into each other pretty fast and brought back to reality just as fast by screams in the camp.

They pulled back breathing hard. Looking in each other eyes. Lexa broke the moment "The signal we were expecting"

"Yes"

"We have to go"

"Yes"

But they didn't move for a moment. Then Clarke watched Lexa run until she stopped on the edge of a cliff and spoke to her people. It was time to march on their enemy. The blonde couldn't help but look at the other woman as she spoke. She was glorious. She saw something for the first time in her eyes. As if she couldn't wait to fight.

* * *

_Here is my new chapter. I hope you liked it. Review, criticise, comment, correct...feed the writer :p_


	8. Chapter 8

After that everything happened really fast. They had talked about different ways to attack.

"I say your people blow up the door. We get in, and get rid of the mountain men"

"Just like that? No discussion. We just kill all of them?"

"They've been capturing my people for years. Some turned into beasts. Others are locked in cages like animals and drained of their blood until they are dead"

"Some of them are innocent"

"Your friend Maya"

"There are children in that mountain"

The commander nodded. "The children will be spared of course"

"We have to be careful as we get in. Radiations would kill them"

"Do you suggest we talk with them?"

"I…I think we need to do what's best. For all of us"

"We have to get rid of that threat. We've already lost too many"

"The most important part here is to rescue our people inside"

"We already agreed. With as little loss as possible"

"Maya told us we could open the door if we get rid of their main power source"

"Can your people do it?"

"Yes"

"This door will make us loose our main advantage. Our numbers. With enough men we can get their attention while we infiltrate the mountain using the underground tunnels"

"That's a good plan"

"So we agree?"

Clarke nodded as Lexa turned to walk out the tent. "I'll ask for the model layout to be made"

The blonde chuckled before she saw Lexa's face. "Wait. You were serious!"

They spent the rest of the day apart. Each getting things ready for their people. They were reunited when darkness fell. Clarke was getting the bath ready when the commander walked in.

The blonde got up to help Lexa remove her armor. Lexa was watching her every move. Taking the trivial moment in. Clarke couldn't take the silence for too long.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is ready"

Not a real answer but that would do it. Clarke finished helping Lexa. They stood in front of each other for a while. Lexa leaning in, giving her a small kiss. Clarke smiled. "I got the bath ready"

The blonde raised her hands slowly. She lowered them a little then she got them up again. After some hesitation she started to remove Lexa's clothes, her hands shook on a few buttons but she didn't stop until the commander was naked and she was blushing.

Lexa took her by then hand, leading Clarke towards the bath and did the same. She was more confident as she removed the blonde's clothes. Clarke was blushing hard, squirming a little, the smile on the other girl's face wasn't really helping.

They stood there for a few seconds, admiring, before getting in the water. All the while in silence.

Lexa grabbed a cloth and started to clean the blonde's extremely tensed back.

"You need to relax Clarke"

"I'm sorry. It's…I'm nervous"

"It's okay"

"Easy for you to say"

Lexa chose to no respond to Clarke's change of attitude. She knew it was her nerves speaking "There is no pressure. We are not going to do anything tonight"

Clarke turned around "We are not?!"

Lexa ginned at the expression on the other woman's face. "No we are not"

"But why?!"

"Not even a minute ago I could feel how tense you were even when I wasn't touching you"

"It doesn't mean…I want to touch you. I want to do so much with you. I just don't know where to start"

"We have an important battle tomorrow. We will not have sex tonight"

Clarke was obviously disappointed started to pout. Lexa smile before kissing her. Not sure for how long but when she stopped the blonde didn't open her eyes until she heard Lexa speak.

"We will not have sex. It doesn't mean we can't do anything"

Clarke felt a hand caress her stomach, her ribs, going up. This time she initiated the kiss.

* * *

Dressed in clothes Lexa had offered her Clarke did her speech in front of the army leaders. She was the nice one, all about saving their people rescue.

Next came the commander. She was strength, showing compassion for the innocent, making a call to protect their people. Finish her speech on justice "Jus drein jus daun"

The rest of the day was spent in the worst way possible. Waiting on the front line.

Clarke couldn't understand how the commander was so calm.

The blonde had a lot of time to observe and she could see many people observing the commander, and standing a little straighter afterwards.

Clarke knew the commander had some help with that, some kind of corset so she would always stand tall. These extra inches. The posture that mattered.

Even when things finally started to move it was too slow. The bomb was in place in the door. They had to wait some more. For Raven to shut down their main power.

Clarke couldn't take it anymore. "It's taking too long"

The commander was still looking at the door when she replied. "It takes as long as it takes" Lexa was nervous too, she had a lot on her mind but it was something more personal "Then we do it and it's over"

"I have no idea"

The commander had a bad feeling about this. She turned to Clarke and asked, to the point "Well what do you want?"

"Nothing. My people back. I can't think past today" On the outside the commander was stoic as usual, but she had a weight on her stomach after that reply. All she could think about was a possible future.

"You should come with me to the capital. It will change the way you think about us"

"You already have"

Lexa was a little warmed by that. She had a small smile on her face but it was cut short.

It was the signal. 60 seconds and counting.

The longest minute of her life. Clarke could help but regret losing too much time as she spoke to Lexa before pressing the button. One word would have been enough. Together. Why couldn't she just have thought of that then.

In a blur they were shot at. Lincoln saved her. It was the real first time she saw him in warrior mode. He was good.

She had trouble keeping things together. It was even worse when Lexa made sure she was safe with her army while the commander went to the front, walking as if she was bulletproof, followed by some warriors.

A few minutes later the shooting stopped, with no sign of Lexa.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter. I'm not really sure if I should keep on following the show storyline...I'm not even sure when the show will go. If there wasn't something more to that deal... As always, I'd be glad to hear from you guys..._


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke didn't understand.

Lexa, was coming down the hill. Emerson behind her. Grounders came out the mountain.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She could only hope.

"They are surrendering"

Instead of Lexa who was trying to look as strong as calm as usual. A smug Emerson did. "Not quite"

"What did you do?" Clarke could feel a sense of dread filling her body.

"What you would have done" The commander's mask was on full force. The blonde couldn't accept it was really happening. "Save my people"

Lexa seemed upset, angry, breathing through her nose. With pupils that big Clarke wondered if she was on something. "What about my people?"

"I'm sorry Clarke. There were not part of the deal"

Astonished the blonde watched Lexa free Emerson, full of himself "You made the right choice commander"

The mountain man walked back in. He seemed at ease, relaxed.

Lincoln still by the blonde's side didn't understand either.

"What is this?"

"Your commander made a deal" Answered Clarke, for him, but just as much for herself. Maybe she'd believe it more then.

"What about the prisoners from the ark?" Lincoln had asked the question Clarke dreaded. She knew what it meant.

"They'll all be killed. But you don't care about that" Clarke knew she was lashing out but she couldn't help it. Lexa seemed so cold.

"I do care Clarke" It meant so much more than this was. They looked into each other eyes for a moment before the commander looked away from the blonde for second. Looking over her shoulder at Lincoln. Saying something in grounder. He took a step back.

Clarke was feeling desperate. She was being betrayed by the one she thought she could trust. The one she had feeling for. "Please don't do this to us"

Lexa looked back at her jaws clenched. "I'm sorry Clarke. The deal is done"

The door closed on itself. Clarke realized the army didn't manage to open it. The mountain chose to, letting the grounders out in the process, and bringing their soldiers back in.

Lexa gave a few orders and Clarke understood when she heard the horn. Retreat.

All the grounders started to move, even Lincoln was leaving, and giving her a look she didn't really understand. As if…he was trying to tell her something.

"Lexa…"

"Jus drein jus daun Clarke" The blonde frowned. She understood that. But it didn't make any sense.

"I don't…"

"May we meet again Clarke"

The sky princess was dumbfound. None of it was logical. They had the door. The army. And Lexa, no matter how cold she tried to appear, something was incoherent.

Clarke was left here with a few of her people. Watching Lexa walk away. Powerless. She couldn't even stop herself from admiring the commander's figure as she was walking away.

She remained there for a while. Facing that fucking door. It couldn't be over. Frowning, she was thinking.

She was interrupted by Monroe "Clarke we have to get back to camp. It's took dangerous here"

"We can't just leave them here"

The smaller girl was giving her a hard look. "They are my friends too. We need another plan. Another way in"

A light went on in the blonde's head.

* * *

Grounders stepped away from her as she walked though their camp. Heading straight for the commander's tent. She got in to find Lexa pacing. The commander froze when she saw her.

"We couldn't have opened the door on our own?"

"No. The electronic is gone but there is a manual lock inside. Too strong for us to tear apart"

"And they offered you your people if you left" That was not a question anymore.

"They offered my people back. And peace"

There was a long pause. Lexa broke the silence to state. "But I don't trust them"

"Then why did you agree?"

"That battle would have costs the life of too many of my people. And they threatened to strike other villages with missiles"

"So that's it! Then what was all this crap about blood must have blood!"

"My people can't be seen attacking the mountain. But yours can"

"We don't have enough soldiers to do that Lexa"

"I have"

"But you just said…"

"That they need to dress the part"

Clarke's jaw dropped as Lexa took a step closer. "My best soldiers dressed as your own. Walking side by side with the sky people. It think we could manage to get in through the mines. Don't you?"

Clarke's mouth was opening and closing without a sound. She didn't know what to say. How to say it. She just grabbed Lexa and kissed her.

* * *

_It's a very small chapter. Sorry guys. I kept the storyline, but not really. I hope you liked it. I'd like to know what you thought so feel free to review, comment, correct..._


	10. Chapter 10

After straightening up the last part of the uniform, Clarke took a step back from Lexa. Feeling weird the commander asked. "How do I look?"

"You look good?"

"Really, 'cause I feel strange in these. I'd rather not have to wear it"

"Don't worry. I prefer you out of it too"

Clarke realized she had said something she shouldn't have when she saw a smirk appear on the other woman's lips.

"I mean…I prefer you in your usual clothes"

"Right"

Clarke blushed, it was a good time to step behind the commander to make sure her hair was good "I prefer your hair down too. This bun is so not you"

"That's okay. What I miss most is my war paint. It's odd. I feel kind of …naked going for a fight without it"

The blonde's mind went somewhere it shouldn't have. Lexa, wearing only war paint…

"…Clarke?"

Blushing once more, Clarke realized it probably wasn't the first time Lexa had called her name. "Sorry. You were saying?"

"You'll have to remember. You'll have to look in charge once we get out. My people are not allowed around the mountain anymore"

"I know. I know. And you, you need to look at ease with your gun"

"I know. I cannot take my sword"

Clarke snorted at the face Lexa was making. "You can take some blades, as long as it's discreet enough. We'll have to disable their surveillance system as soon as we can"

Lexa nodded and took the helmet that was handed to her. She was putting it on when Lincoln walked in. Dressed like the commander, as a guard from the sky people.

"Ready?"

"We are going" Answered Lexa, a little annoyed. She had stopped counting how many times he had asked when they were leaving. She wasn't took hard on him, knowing he was probably very worried about Octavia who was still in the mines.

Indra walked in next. "Everyone is all set" She was grumpier than usual, seeing as she couldn't join them. No visible tattoos allowed. Lincoln had managed to cover his with some kind of bandage. There was no other way. He was going.

"Let's go" Lexa was the first one out the tent.

* * *

They were progressing slowly through the mines. Clarke in the front, Lexa a step behind her. It hadn't been easy to negotiate, but they couldn't risk anyone being recognized. So Lincoln was by the commander's side.

The blonde pulled up her gun, as everyone in the group, when they got closer to the door. There was a noise.

Clarke pulled her gun down instantly as she recognize Octavia. "You stayed there?!"

"I know where my loyalties lie. Even more so after your back stabbing bitch made a deal with the devil"

The blonde put her hand on Lexa's stomach behind her after she had felt her tense. Just like the other grounders.

"Octavia! Shut up!" Clarke moved her head to the side, pointing at the commander, right there.

Octavia frowned then she recognized Lincoln. As soon as she did, she ran to him and kissed him. Lexa cleared her throat next to them.

Octavia looked up ready to tell whoever had done that off but frozen when she crossed the commander's glare "Oh oh"

Clarke sighed as she pulled the other sky girl from the grounder. "We need to get in"

"Thanks for the information. I didn't know"

The blonde glared but didn't comment. She knew her friend had some good reasons to be mad. Instead she followed Octavia to a body can.

"It's the only way I've found"

"Fox" Was all Clarke mumble. She then took aim at the door's keypad.

Octavia stopped her, pulling her arm's down. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"We are getting in. One way or another"

"And you think…" Octavia didn't finish. Someone was coming out.

The first one out the door was Bellamy. He looked exhausted. It didn't matter to his sister. She ran and hugged him. Clarke was a few feet away. They all hugged each other. Relieved for many different reasons.

"So that's it? We arrive and the door just open on its own. Can I go now?" Asked Monroe, who had been dragged into this mission.

Clarke rolled her eyes "I know. And no. We might need you"

Monroe groaned but still got in with the others.

* * *

Clarke closed her eyes for a second. She had just killed the late president Dante Wallace.

If they had any possibility to end this with anything other than a blood bath. They had to be taken seriously.

"Where are they?"

"Not there yet"

Clarke sighed. She had a bad feeling. Jasper had disappeared. Octavia was guarding a corridor. It was getting worse. They could see Lexa and the warriors getting closer to where the sky people were held prisoners.

She frowned when she saw Cage get in. He stopped the drilling on Raven. She hoped for a second he had understood. That is until he grabbed her mother.

On another camera their people were stating to fight. The guards from the arc were handling their guns way better than the grounders, but it didn't stop them from doing their best.

Emerson was at their door.

"Monty. Do it"

"Clarke? We…"

"Do it"

He looked at her for a second then nodded. He trusted Clarke to make the right call, and deep down he knew. They didn't really have another choice.

Clarke leaned on the desk. She could only see Lexa fall. Had she been shot?

"Faster Monty!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

Then they stopped receiving video from the cameras around the detention area.

She paced back and forth. Looking at the door. That was it. She grabbed her gun. Emerson or no Emerson she was getting out that room. Now.

She froze as the alarm went off. Radiations. She gulped as what she was doing was seeking in. She was killing all of them.

She clenched her jaw. She had so much to do. She walked out. Emerson nowhere in sight.

She ran.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter. It's going to be the end soon. As usual, reviews, comments...everything is welcome._


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke was breathing hard as she finally slowed down. She could feel her wild heart beat as she was looking around. Soldiers dead in the ground. Some of her own, but mainly mountain men. She dreaded going forward, but she was moving slowly. Step by step looking at the bodies, scared to see Lexa.

She walked in the basic lab in which her people were killed one by one. They were being untied by their rescue team. Her eyes landed on her mother and she was instantly hugging her.

"Mom!"

"It's over Clarke. It's all over"

"I had to…I…"

Her mother was trying to soothe her. They held each other for a while before the blonde took a step back. Wiping her face in a swift move.

"How are the others? Raven?"

"She is not allowed to move for a while. It think we should get her out on a stretcher"

"That's bullshit!" Commented the patient in question, even if she was doing as told. It brought a small smile on the blonde's lips.

Clarke then looked around. Lexa couldn't have disappeared.

She finally found the commander talking to a few of her men. The blonde didn't care. She interrupted, grabbing the brunette, checking for any sign of blood.

Lexa didn't move until Clarke took a deep breath and a step back, then the blonds hit her shoulder. "Why the hell did you scare me like that?! I looked as if you had been shot!"

"I was. These bullet proof protections your people have are very effective" She didn't say she was knocked down. It had stung so bad she couldn't breathe for a moment.

"How can you be so aloof about that?"

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" Lexa smiled as she said that. The mountain men had underestimated them. This was finally over.

Clarke just groaned "I'm going out with a masochist" then she rolled her eyes.

Lexa frowned "A masochist?"

Octavia appeared, with her usual timing. "I'll gladly explain. A masochist i…"

"Octavia! Don't you have things to do?" Interrupted Clarke, hoping to get her to shut up. Even if it was too late for the blonde, she was blushing. She knew how the younger would have turned that explanation, an innocent comment into something else.

"Our people our free. Bellamy is safe. The mountain men are not a threat anymore. I can be freely with Lincoln. All that's left for me to do is throw a party" She smiled.

"We still have to bury the bodies" Said the Clarke in a weird voice.

Octavia turned around "We're burning them. I'm not digging that many holes or…."

As soon as she was gone Clarke looked at her lover again. Lexa seemed worried. "Are you okay?"

"Not one new scratch one me"

Lexa nodded, but it was not her body she was worried about "About the call you've made"

"You mean killing all these innocent people to save a few of my own"

"It was the right thing to do. They would have never stopped"

"I should have found another way"

"Even if you did end this in a different way. How would they have lived? Without my people's blood to keep them alive. Or yours. They were just bound to a painful death"

Clarke nodded. Not really convinced. "I never wanted this"

"We do what we have to. As leaders we bear that weight so the others don't have to"

* * *

It was strange to see their war camp buzzing around in celebration. They had gotten rid of their most dangerous enemy. The reapers they had captured were being restrained until most the drugs were out of their system.

They were reunited to eat. When the commander got up and made a speech. Clarke was hanging back. Not feeling like celebrating anything.

Jasper wasn't anywhere to be seen either.

Octavia was being treated as an equal by all. A few times Lincoln glared at fellow grounders who were getting a little too friendly with his mate. Which was making Bellamy laugh.

With a small smile on her lips Clarke got in the commander's tent, receiving a respectful nod from the guards. She sat on the bed and did something she didn't have the opportunity to in while. She started to draw.

She lost all track of time as she did. She just knew it was probably very late when Lexa joined her. She looked up.

"The party is over?"

"For me it is" Lexa sat next to her, looking at what she was doing. "Who is that?"

"That's my father" Explained the blonde.

Lexa nodded and slowly reached her hand, she wasn't stopped so she flipped the page. It was a butterfly. The next one was a sketch of a river's landscape.

The commander stopped when she was looking at herself. She was wearing her usual armor, sword in her back. She was represented slightly on her side, even from her profile she was obviously looking at something.

"I'm surprised"

Clarke frowned, looking at her work. "At what?"

"I'm fully clothed"

The blonde closed her drawing pad before raising her hand, putting a strand of hair behind Lexa's ear. Clarke slowly leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Clarke sit up suddenly, taking a deep breath. She was still breathing hard as she realized, it was just a nightmare. She looked around for a second. She was in their tent. She was safe.

Then she shivered, the cold hitting her naked torso. She pulled the cover up and laid back down. She looked at Lexa, watched her breath. She looked so peaceful and innocent while she slept.

Unable to get back to sleep Clarke finally decided to get up. Putting on the first things she could reach. Finishing by Lexa's long coat.

The sun was starting to rise. It was a beautiful sight. A grounder she didn't know followed her as she walked though camp. She found Octavia, sitting on a log by the camp's border. Looking at the sky. The blonde sat down next to her.

"I'm surprised you're already up"

"I didn't go to bed yet" Octavia just glanced at her before looking back at the colors in front of them. "I'm surprised you are up. After all the noise we heard getting from your tent"

Clarke blushed and cleared her throat. "I have too much on my mind"

Octavia nodded and they remained silent for a while. The brunette broke the silence after a long moment. "I understand. What you did. I don't support, nor agree with it, but I understand"

Clarke didn't reply. Her eyes just got lost into nothingness. Octavia tried again.

"The camp will be dismantled in three days. I'm going back with Lincoln and Indra to TonDc. Most of the sky people are talking about moving into the mountain"

"They want to move in there?!"

"They would be protected and there is the technology in it…" Trailed off Octavia.

Clarke could understand, if they didn't have the same nightmare she was having. She sighed.

After a while Octavia couldn't stand it anymore "What about you? What are you doing next?"

"I…I think I'll be leaving with Lexa. I need… I can't stay here for now"

Octavia nodded again. "I guess that's it? Just remember to invite me to the wedding. I'd like to see this capital, Polis is it?"

"That's what Lexa called it. As for the wedding. I'll most likely need you there. They have some weird traditions"

"Tell me about it. They wanted to mark my back for each kill"

"You know. I'm surprised Lexa had just a few of them"

"She is the commander. She bears other marks. Just like me now. Brand new tattoo"

Clarke raised an eyebrow. Octavia spoke again. "Don't look at me like that. You'll see later. When we meet again"

"May we meet again" Was all Clarke said, but neither of them moved.

* * *

_I guess that's it. I hope you liked that chapter. I hope you liked this story. I think I'll stop there. Feel free to review, comment, correct, criticise..._


End file.
